Let go
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Maka has had a terrible injury, will Kid leave her or will he debate to stay be her side enjoy! xx KidXMaka xx


As she bled out on the floor, I held her in my arms holding her close to my body. The sounds of screams and panicking people around me.

"Maka!" Liz screamed "Maka!"  
>She felt cold in my arms, she felt lifeless, her skin turning paler and paler by the second, I starred into her emerald eyes as her eyelids started to weigh down on her.<p>

"Maka! You're gonna be okay, the ambulance is on there way, you're gonna be fine" I smiled trying to make her pain go away "I promise you"

She reached her hand up slowly and wiped a tear away from my cheek "Kid…"

I placed my hand on top of hers as she kept it on my cheek "No Maka, you will live" I looked down at the stab wound in her stomach and winced trying to fight back the tears.

She let out a soft giggle and wiped another tear away from my cheek "I always loved you Kid" She let out a long sigh "Always have… A-always will"

I felt her hand slipping off the side of my cheek but I kept holding it up against my skin "I loved you too Maka"

I saw her smile up at me, though the pain inside of her she managed to force a smile. The blood that was surrounding her turned her blonde hair darker than it was and her green eyes were bloodshot. I placed my hand under the nape of her neck and pulled her lips closer to mine, I held them together one last time before we parted gasping for air.

"Kid…" Black*star crouched down behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder "Let her go"

"Bye Kid" She whispered before finally letting go.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I laid her against the cold concrete ground, I pressed my lips against her cheek and stood up. I turned to face the others, they had sorrow and despair in their eyes but there was nothing they could do.

"Kid I'm…" Soul went to place his hand on my shoulder put I pushed it away.

I stepped forward and clenched my fists tighter together, I took another step forcing Soul and Black*star to step back. I tried to fight back my tears, but before the could pour out of my eyes I started to run up the road, I didn't know where to go I just knew that I couldn't be there.

I finally stopped running and leant up against a wall trying to catch my breath. I slapped the palm of my hand against my forehead trying to tell myself that she wasn't dead, trying to tell myself that this was all a dream and I was gonna wake up.

"Kid" A voice said from beside me.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Maka starring face to face with me.

I jerked back "You're alive!"

She looked down in despair "I'm just a figure of your imagination"

I leaned back up against the wall and let out a deep sigh "You shouldn't be dead"

She stepped closer to me it was almost as if she was really there, I could feel her breaths tickling my neck.

"I can't believe you're gone" Tears ran down my cheeks.

"I would never leave you" She leant into me "I'll always be in your heart"

Her pale fingers traced the line of the buttons on my shirt, I could feel her cold hands, was this really my imagination, it seemed like so much more.

"God Maka, I need you" I wrapped my arms around her waist spinning her around and holding her against the wall.

"I need you too" She smiled at me playing with the hair at the back of my neck "But I don't exist anymore"

I placed my thumb on her bottom lip "You'll always be a part of me, I will never forget you"

She let out a soft giggle, the best thing I loved about her "You loved me?"

"Who said I stopped?" I smirked at her.

She giggled once again but then her smile faded "I'm gone now, you need to move on"

"I will never move on" I nuzzled her neck.

"You need to let go" She pulled me closer to her.

"I will never let go" I held her tightly "I promised to love you"

"Till my heart stopped beating" She pulled away and starred in my eyes "Let me go"

"My heart hasn't stopped yet, and when it does I'll see you again, I never have to let go"

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes "Come with me"

"What…?" I stuttered wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Come with me, we can be together forever no one has to tell us to do anything"

"You know I can't" I let a smile approach my lips but yet sadness approached my eyes "I'm a grim reaper they won't allow me in heaven"

"Who said I'm going to heaven" She smirked at me "I'll go anywhere with you, anywhere do anything, just as long as I'm with you that's all that matters"

"Like you said, no matter how much I don't want to believe it, you're just my imagination" I sighed "No matter what happens to me you'll be in my mind every single day"

"I'll be in your heart everyday" She debated.

"You are my heart, Maka"

People must have thought I was strange seeing me talking to myself considering that Maka wasn't really there but, I didn't care.

I pressed my lips against hers she felt so real "I'm a shinigami but I haven't found my power yet to bring you back to life"

"And you don't have to" She stepped away from me "I was yours once, and now its time for you to find someone else"

"No one can ever replace you!" I exclaimed "Don't even think that!"

There were several minutes of silence starring into her emerald eyes, they were like to shinning drugs that I couldn't get enough of.

She opened her mouth and began to sing, her voice was what I missed the most.

"_La, la, lalala,_

_La, la, lalala,_

_I like your smile,_

_I like you vibe,_

_I like style,_

_But that's not why I love you,_

_And I,_

_I like the way you're such a star,_

_But that's not why I love you hey,_

_Do you feel,_

_Do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel to?_

_Do you need?_

_Do you need me?_

_Do you need me?"_

She was about to stop but I carried on for her, the words of the song told her exactly how I felt.

"_You're so beautiful,_

_But that's not why I love you,_

_I'm not sure you know,_

_That the reason I love you is you,_

_Being you,_

_Just you,_

_Yeah the reason I love you,_

_Is all that we've been through,_

_And that's why I love you"_

She starred at me for several moments "You can't love me for me anymore Kid"

"I will and you can't stop me, if I don't want to let you go I won't" I placed my hand in hers and locked our fingers together.

"Okay" She sighed "Then I can't stop you"

I pulled her closer to me.

"But you're gonna hurt" She looked up at me "If you don't let me go your heart will break"

"Then it's worth the pain" I smiled at her moving the strands of hair away from her face.

Suddenly there was a big light coming from beside us, I turned to face it and I realized what it was.

"I have to go now" She whimpered "I love you Kid"

"I love you too Maka" I bit my lip trying to fight back the tears "I'll never forget you, that's a promise"

I pulled her into a hug and held her tightly, I smelt her hair as I did so it smelt how it normally did, like honey and lavender. There was a big flash of light that filled the whole streets drowning me and Maka in the light. Once the light had cleared it was as if nothing had happened Maka was still in my arms and I was still smelling her honey like hair.

"Kid!" Soul cried running round the corner "Maka…?"

The rest of the gang walked round the corner after him surprised to see Maka.

"Maka, you're alive?" Tsubaki questioned "But how?"

Maka stepped back and placed her hands on either side of her face "What the…"

I looked down at her stomach, the stab wound had disappeared "Maka!"

I threw my arms around her once again and realized that I had found my shinigami powers.


End file.
